game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler
Cooler (クウラ, Kūra; literally meaning "Koora"), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is the older brother of Frieza and the eldest son of King Cold. Like his brother, he can push his body through transformations. He travels to Earth to seek revenge on Goku for Frieza's death, not to avenge his brother, but for vengeance for the slight against his family. While he admitted that he never liked his brother, he felt that he needed to punish the one who had ruined his family's honor. Despite transforming into his final form, which is one transformation higher than his brother, he is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. Later on, like Frieza, Cooler possesses a biomechanical incarnation, but this is gained from his remains merging with a sentient computer chip to form the Big Gete Star (ビッグゲテスター, Biggu Gete Sutā), a sentient planet-sized machine. This gives him the ability to create an indefinite amount of "Meta-Coolers" (メタルクウラ, Metaru Kūra; literally meaning "Metal Koora"), which have the ability to constantly repair and improve upon themselves. He invades and tries to consume the planet New Namek to fuel himself, but is eventually destroyed by the efforts of Goku and Vegeta. "I'm not short-sighted like my brother. I will be sure to exterminate every last one of you!" :—Cooler. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Andrew Chandler (English), Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Cooler and his Armored Squadron were designed by Akira Toriyama, one of the original manga's authors, for Toei's theatrical production (and later adapted as needed for future appearances). Base Form Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being similar in height to Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins, and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. Fourth Transformation When he transforms, however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass have expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form, however, is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Deep-Purple * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though, unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his Darkness Eye Beam, due to the latter managing to utilize a counterattack against him, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him, and in the English dub also deliberately refuses to use the easy solution of ensuring Goku's death by blowing up the Earth specifically in order to make sure he had confirmed Goku's death with his own eyes despite his preference of blowing it up. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he insisted that they continue their pursuit. Likewise, he does not get overly proud of accomplishments that require little effort as he found Frieza's gloating at destroying Planet Vegeta so childish. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort. He also offers to take on opponents who outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect for him. He even seems to be inclined to take his subordinates' advice. However, Cooler still underestimated his opponent, as by allowing Goku's space pod to escape instead of following his subordinates' suggestion of shooting it down, he was paving his own downfall years later when Goku defeated him. Cooler himself lamented that when he looked down on Frieza for being soft that day, he himself was no better for not shooting down Goku's pod. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced: Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. Other similarities he has with Frieza is that he is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe". With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. He also says that Frieza was the "favored" one in regards to their parents. In Dragon Naruto: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans]], however, Cooler and Frieza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Frieza did. Cooler appears to not care for his father, as upon Cold trying to get help from him in the Prison Planet Saga, Cooler proceeds to kill him. In Cooler's only interaction with Cold in Supersonic Warriors 2, he opposes him. In Cooler's ending in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler, and Frieza are shown to have a good relationship, as they plan to destroy the Saiyans together, and the two compliment each other at several points. In Frieza's arcade mode in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Shin Budokai, Frieza mentions that Cooler believes that violence is the answer to almost anything, something which Frieza disagrees with. Cooler also has a certain sense of pride and lust for battle as he took Videl hostage, then quickly releases her after present Gohan agrees to have a one-on-one match. In the Xenoverse series, while his sibling rivalry with Frieza is still present, he is willing to begrudgingly work him to defeat the Saiyans and even travels to Dying Namek to aid his brother against Super Saiyan Goku in Age 762 after having been transported their by Towa, whom Cooler notes to Frieza when he asks why he is on Namek that he might as well repay his debt to her by killing Goku before asking himself why he should be explaining any of it to his brother. This shows that Cooler is able to feel gratitude to those who assist him like Towa did and even possesses a sense of honor when it comes to those who assist him in such a manner (though admittedly he had his own reasons for killing Goku for tarnishing his family's name by defeating Frieza which he himself planned to erase from history by killing him in Age 762, only to be defeated by the 2nd Future Warrior). In one parallel quest he reveals the only reason he did not kill his brother was out of familial respect though he himself has no real qualms about committing fratricide demonstrating the same lack of caring for blood kin as his Frieza demonstrated (Frieza did not want to revive Cold and did not care if his father or brother's souls were erased when Roh pointed out his family and/or loved ones would be erased with Universe 7 if he betrayed them for Universe 9 with Frieza coldly acting unconcerned by and even confused by his remarks as Frieza himself had no loved ones but himself). However during the main story Cooler does note that it doesn't hurt to act like a big brother every now and then when helping Frieza on Namek, showing that he understands how an elder sibling should act (by protecting and guiding their younger siblings when they need help or guidance) while Frieza fails to even look up to his elder brother (Frieza himself despises Cooler due to what he perceives as his perfectionism due to the latter's tendency to criticize Frieza for his failures even if it were for Frieza's benefit to actually listen to Cooler). Cooler still has no qualms about killing his own family as he states his intention to kill Frieza and his father to the Future Warrior when they train under him in Xenoverse 2. However he does spare Frieza after defeating him in the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly if the Future Warrior joins the Cooler Force (Cooler's faction within the Galactic Frieza Army) and leaves the Frieza Force (Frieza's faction) under the Future Warrior's control to do as they see fit, having earned his complete trust for their assistance in aiding him in becoming Emperor of Universe 7. These acts show that he is willing to reward such loyalty (even offering to allow the Future Warrior to reestablish their race if they are a Saiyan). Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Future Cooler (Future Self) * Meta-Cooler (robotic clones) * Frieza Clan (relatives) ** Chilled (ancestor) ** King Cold (father) ** Mother ** Frieza (brother) ** Kuriza (nephew) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - Like almost most of the Dragon Naruto characters, Cooler is also able to fly through the use of his chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Afterimage Technique – A move used in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Arc Blast – Cooler transforms into his final form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. It is his Ultimate K.O. in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Death Ball – A sphere of chakra ki utilized by Cooler in video games. ** Supernova - A more powerful variant of the Death Ball used by Cooler in video games. *** Supernova Cooler – In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of chakra ki in seconds to create the supernova. This is to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku, but his attack is blocked, and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Super Kamehameha into the Sun. Named in Xenoverse 2. *** Golden Supernova - Golden Cooler's super attack in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Death Beam – Like most members of the Frieza Clan, Cooler can use the Death Beam as seen in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ** Death Laser – Cooler's version of the Death Beam, referred to as "Death Laser". He uses the attack against Piccolo in Cooler's Revenge. It was named in Battle of Z. *** Destructive Ray – Death Beams shot from the eyes that, instead of going in a straight line, they move around in a horizontal direction. Named in the Budokai series and Dragon Naruto Heroes, and called Darkness Eye Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Barrage Death Beam – Used as part of one of his rush attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. * Darkness Eye Beam - The user shoots two thin purple energy rays from the eyes. * Particle Bomb – An explosive energy sphere attack. Named in Battle of Z. * Chaotic Dead End – A combination of the Death Laser and Particle Bomb attacks used on Piccolo. * Death Chaser – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. Used against Goku. ** Lightning Attack – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser during his battle on Earth against Goku. Cooler's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Death Flash – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form after he injured Goku with the Eye Laser when he was aiming for Gohan. He used it to chase Goku after he fell in the river. Cooler also used it in his final form against Super Saiyan Goku, immediately before the Supernova, in Cooler's Revenge. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the move was called Full Power Energy Wave. * Dignity of the Conqueror – Cooler rapid fires Chakra Ki Blasts at his opponent. Used in the Dragon Naruto Collectible Card Game. * Honor Redeemed – A special power up used by Cooler in Supersonic Warriors 2. If Frieza is defeated by the opponent, Cooler's anger at his brother's defeat causes his power to increase. * Nova Chariot – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. Used once by Cooler to fly through Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha completely unfazed. Named in Battle of Z. In Xenoverse 2, it appears as a Super Skill called Shadow Crusher and acts as a Chakra Ki Blast based counter move where Cooler performs the Frieza Stance as either a taunt and if hit by a chakra ki blast or chakra ki blast Super he will charge through it and attack. ** Genocidal Uppercut – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. Named in Dragon Naruto FighterZ. ** Death Crasher - The aura rush charge originally used by Frieza. One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Fatal Combination – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in his Final form. Named in Raging Blast 2. * Freeze Storm – A combo move used in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Cooler and Mecha Frieza create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. * Instant Transmission – As seen in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Shin Budokai (and possibly its sequel), Cooler can use the Instant Transmission. It can be assumed Cooler learned this technique while being in Hell after his defeat by Goku. However, considering it can be used by Meta-Cooler, it is possible he knew the technique before he became one with the Big Gete Star. ** Hyper Movement - A variation of Instant Transmission used by Cooler as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. ** Feint Crash - A rush attack variation of Instant Transmission used by Cooler while training the Future Warrior and by Metal Cooler as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Sonic Warp - A variation of Rapid Movement in which the user moves so fast they appear as if they have teleported. Used in Xenoverse 2 as part of the Psychic Move Evasive Skill. ** Psychic Move - Frieza's Evasive Skill which is used by a non-playable versions of both Cooler & Metal Cooler in Xenoverse 2. The user circles behind the opponent with the use Sonic Warp and attacks them with a razor sharp chakra ki slash shockwave. * Psycho Barrier – A technique used in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Regeneration – Ghost Cooler can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Death Wave - Cooler releases a C-shaped wave of energy. Originally used by Frieza, but since Cooler is an alternate outfit for him in Dragon Ball Z 2 V, he has access to the move as well. In Dragon Naruto Fusions, it appears under then name Earth Breaker and is one of Cooler's Special Moves. ** Hi-Speed Earth Breaker - A stronger version of Earth Breaker that appears as one of Cooler's Special Moves. *** S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker - An even stronger version of Earth Breaker that is stronger than Hi-Speed Earth Breaker that appears as one of Cooler's Special Moves. Can be learned by Cooler after reaching Lv. 63. * Sauzer Blade – A powerful blade of pure chakra ki which Cooler uses to cut down his opponents in booth Budokai 3 and Dragon Naruto Super Z: Infinite World. This technique was been originally used by Salza in Cooler's Revenge. * Telekinesis – Cooler can lift or move very large objects through the air with using his mind. Also used in the Gokuden series, and both in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 of the Budokai Tenkaichi series under the name Psychokinesis. *L ike his younger brother Frieza, Cooler is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. He can also survive in space. * Double Attack Full-Throttle Power – A special ability used by base Cooler in Dragon Naruto Heroes. Cooler's attack doubles and he attacks with a partner who also powers up. * Blow of the Whole Body – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Naruto Heroes. A powerful physical blow. * Eyes of Fear – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Naruto Heroes. When Cooler attacks the enemy, their ki is downed. * Super Spirit Sphere of Destruction – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Naruto Heroes. Cooler goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. * Sledgehammer - One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Full Power Charge - A technique used to charge ki. One of Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Charged Ki Wave - A technique used to convert ki into stamina. One of Cooler's Super Skills in his Super Evolution form in Xenoverse 2. * Fake Blast - A technique in which he fires a weak form of ki blast that temporarly blinds the opponent, like he originally used in the film Cooler's Revenge against Super Saiyan Goku in his Final Form which was named in Xenoverse 2 where it appears as his Evasive Skill. * Full Power Energy Wave - One of Cooler's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. Use by Cooler in both his fourth and his Super Evolution form. * Telekinesis - The ability to manipulate objects with one's mind. ** Death Meteor - Metal Cooler hurls stones like meteorites at his enemy with telekinesis. An Ultimate Skill used by Supervillain Metal Cooler when he is fought in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, this skill can be added to Final Form Cooler's custom skillset after being purchased for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Kiai - A shockwave released from some part of the users body. ** Shockwave - A weal kiai released from the user's palm which can make enemies stagger. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. ** Ki Blast Cannon - A strong kiai capable of launch opponents slowly forward making it ideal for follow up attacks. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Monster Throw - A piledriver technique originally used by Zarbon. One of Cooler's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Taunt - Cooler taunts at even a single opponent in order to enrage them. One of Cooler's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Attack Genius - Deal 10% more damage. One of Cooler's passive Skills in Dragon Naruto Fusions. * Royalty - Lower enemy level = stat boost. One of Cooler's passive Skills in Dragon Naruto Fusions. * Fusion - Cooler can use different types of fusion in Dragon Naruto Fusions. ** EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Cooler can fuse with his brother to create Coolieza. ** Five-Way Fusion - A fusion technique developed by the Ginyu Force which allows five people to fuse to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. Can be used by Cooler after becoming a member of Tekka's Team in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Lower Forms :Main article: Transforming Ability It is stated in the fifth film that Cooler also possesses other lower forms just like his brother Frieza does. The 2008 Dragon Naruto Collectible Card Game has Cooler in his third form (identical to his fourth form) and that his super evolved final form is his fourth form, while he says he is in his third transformed state and found a fourth beyond it in the movie. This shows that Cooler has at least two lower forms. Xenoverse 2 states that Cooler's base form is his fourth form, showing that he has three unseen lower forms. It is stated in an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump that Cooler does not need to use lower forms like Frieza's first three forms because Cooler can fully control his power in his true form. Daizenshuu 6 notes that Cooler is able to stay in his true form without worry due to his power being much less than Frieza's in his true form. Fourth Form This is Cooler's equivalent to Frieza's final form; in comparison, he is taller and has the same color scheme, albeit with more purple than white. He has red stripes under his eyes, and does not have a middle colored spot on his chest like Frieza. He also sports a shiny blue spot on his skull. Unlike his brother (prior to his revival), Cooler is able to stay in it indefinitely because he does not possess overwhelming power on the level of Frieza's, and so does not need to suppress it with lower forms. In this form Cooler is able to fight on par with base Goku. This form is referred before to as Cooler's 3rd form in the Collectible Card Game, meanwhile it is named his Fourth Form in Xenoverse 2. Fourth Transformation :Main article: Transforming Ability and Fourth Transformation This form is Cooler's most powerful while he has a full organic body. This state is usually referred to as Final Form Cooler. He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spikes grow from his forearm covers. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike; the blue spot in his initial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less red eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. Unlike most of Frieza's transformations which suppress his power (or release it depending on which form he transforms to), this transformation augments it. It is implied that Cooler had only recently achieved this form, as he states that Goku is the first to witness this form and is able to outmatch him, even when he uses a Kaio-ken powered Kamehameha. However, he is defeated by Goku after he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Like with the prior transformations, Cooler's voice also changes when assuming this form, becoming deeper and a lot more menacing. This form increases Cooler's offensive and defensive capabilities, and it is earlier noted by Goku that upon taking on this form, Cooler's chakra ki becomes even greater than Frieza's. By the events of Dragon Naruto Heroes, Cooler appears to have mastered this form completely, able to maintain it for as long as he desires with no adverse affects. Even when exhausted from battling while dropping out of his Golden Fifth Form, Cooler was still in his regular Fifth Form. It is said before to be his 4th form in the Collectible Card Game. It is also called Cooler (Final Form) in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse 2 Golden Cooler :Main article: Golden Cooler Cooler achieves the "Golden" form during the Prison Planet Saga, becoming Golden Cooler. Prior to attaining the form Cooler held the belief that since Frieza was able to do it, he too should be able to. When confronting Super Saiyan Berserk Goku, Cooler pushes himself to achieve this form and succeeds. In this form Cooler appears similar to his Fourth Transformation but with the same coloration as Frieza's Golden Frieza state. In the manga, Cooler is only able to use this form for a very short period of time, just long enough to use a single Golden Supernova before he reverts to his final form. Cooler is playable in this state in Super Dragon Naruto Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Universe Mission series (UVM2). Fu's Modifications :Main article: Cosmic Suit After attempting to chase Fu, he is captured by the Demon and modified into a form resembling Meta-Cooler and Meta-Cooler Core with far greater power than before. However he is now under the control of Fu. Meta-Cooler :Main article: Meta-Cooler, Cosmic Suit, and Transforming Ability In Budokai 3 and Dragon Naruto Super Z: Infinite World, Meta-Cooler (メタルクウラ, Metaru Kūra) appears as an in-game transformation for Cooler (instead of being featured as completely mechanical clone of him) via Cooler's Spaceship. Cooler is given this form by being taken up onto his ship and "repaired" in the same way that Frieza becomes Mecha Frieza. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after training in his fifth form in the Frieza's spaceship missions, Cooler becomes capable of taking on a Metal Cooler form as a transformation higher than his fifth form. Fusions Meta-Cooler Core :Main article: Meta-Cooler Core Meta-Cooler Core, also known as Metal Cooler's core or Metal Cooler (nucleus), is what the remains of Cooler's organic body becomes after fusing with the Big Gete Star. As his previous defeat at Goku's hands had reduced him to a brain, his right eye, and the upper right half of his face, the Big Gete Star formed an approximation of the rest of his head with metal and wires. Connected to the Big Gete Star by a mass of cables, Cooler has total control over the metallic star's functions and drones (including its Cyclopian Guards and the Meta-Coolers), and he can form a hulking humanoid body from materials inside his "control room" (his Battle Form). This Battle Form boasts high attack power, and is capable of fighting on par Super Saiyan Goku. However, when the Big Gete Star is overloaded with energy Meta-Cooler Core's defence drops dramatically and he is easily dispatched with a single charged chakra ki blast as well as left critically wounded by an Energy Disc cutting off his arm. While in his standard core form, the Meta-Cooler Core when speaking is not shown moving his mouth, implying that Meta-Cooler Core was utilizing Telepathy. However, when assuming his battle form, his mouth is seen moving when he speaks. According to the AB Groupe dub, Meta-Cooler Core is made out of silicon. Even though Meta-Cooler Core's body was closer in appearance to his fourth form, his voice in this form was closer to that of his fourth transformation. Coolieza :Main article: Coolieza Coolieza is the EX-Fusion of Cooler and Frieza introduced in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Coolieza strongly resembles Frieza in the Fourth Transformation and wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Ultra Fusion :Main article: Ultra Fusion As a member of Tekka's Team, Cooler can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four members of the team to create an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Cooler himself the resulting Ultra Fusion will be a male alien. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Frieza Force before, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors as a planet subjugator for the Frieza Force. According to an issue of Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman, Dore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy. He and his squad were also tasked with the subjugation of seven planets by the end of that day. Cooler always had a sibling rivalry with Frieza and even went as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have tried to kill him. At some point, Cooler found the means to gain a clear advantage over his younger brother: he transformed into a Fourth Transformation, with power surpassing even his younger brother's full power at the time. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Cooler's Revenge Legacy Battles Canon * Cooler (Fourth Form) vs. Goku * Cooler (Fourth Form) vs. Piccolo * Cooler (Fourth Form/Fourth Transformation) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) * Cooler (Fourth Transformation) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack * Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Cooler) and Future Trunks vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) * Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Cooler) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) * Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Cooler) vs. Bojack and Cell (Perfect Form) * Cooler (Golden Cooler) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) * Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. King Cold * Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) * Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Cooler) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Turles (Ghost Warrior), Lord Slug (Ghost Warrior), Bojack (Ghost Warrior), Cell (Perfect Form/Ghost Warrior) and Kid Buu (Ghost Warrior) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon List of characters killed by Cooler * Bojack - Killed by Cooler with a sneak attack Death Beam on the Prison Planet. * King Cold - Killed by Cooler with a Death Beam on the Prison Planet. Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Cooler's name actually comes from the phrase both “meshi demo kūra” (which is roughly the equivalent to "let's chow down" in English) and the word Coola. Originally, both Cooler's and Frieza's Japanese names end in a short "a" vowel, ("Freeza" and "Coola") but many English translations had dropped the "a" and added an "er" at the end due to many of the kana spellings on English words ("Freezer"). However officially, both Frieza and Cooler's original names typically are spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to the "Freezer" spelling). Logic would follow that the character's name should, in turn, be spelled in a similar fashion, (as opposed to "Cooler") but this was not the case. Funimation, the company responsible for Dragon Naruto's production and distribution in North America and Australia, choose to spell the name as Cooler, despite spelling "Freeza" closer to the original as "Frieza". External links * Cooler Dragon Ball Wiki * Cooler Dragon Ball Universe Wiki * Cooler Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki Notes & Trivia * In Dragon Naruto Super Z, Frieza is familiar with Instant Transmission and implies he had past experience fighting people who used it, potentially referencing Cooler. * Cooler, Garlic Jr., Icarus, and Gogeta are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. Cooler and Broly are also the only movie villains to appear in more than one film as the main antagonist. * Cooler did not appear in Dragon Naruto: Fusion Reborn, but he did appear on the movie's cover. * In some versions of the FUNimation remastered DVD releases, Cooler's voice in his base form is deeper and has more of a slight echo in his fifth form. * In Xenoverse 2, unlike Lord Slug and Turles who are revealed to originate from alternate timelines where their films take place, Cooler's timeline of origin is never specified, however, an incarnation of Cooler exists in the main timeline as Frieza recognizes his brother when he appears on Planet Namek after being transported there by Towa. * Similarly to the third form of his brother, who was inspired by the Xenomorph, even the final form of Cooler is inspired by a famous alien species of cinema: in his case, the Predator. Category:Dragon Naruto Characters